


Reflections in the Mirror

by Animelover660



Category: Mirrors (2008)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: Ben is trapped inside the mirrors and his family thinks he died by the demon. Years later, a young boy named Greg Wails moved to New York where he starts seeing strange things in the reflections. He thinks he's going crazy and removes anything that can make a reflection from his home. Until one day he's asked for help. A mirror cracks and spells out 'help' with a hand print beside it and he decides he needs to do something. Either enlist himself in an asylum or help whoever is trying to communicate with him. He chooses the second option. Days go by and he's learned the thing in the reflections is a man named Benjamin who is trapped and needs help or he will also mutate into a demon and show Greg why everyone must be afraid of the mirrors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's short... I apologize. I still have a lot of other drafts for stories I need to finish and I also have other stories that need updated, but I'm running on willpower alone. I haven't slept in forever and to get anything posted I'm going to need to sleep. It's 2:03 p.m. and I haven't slept yet, so goodnight to all of you and I hope you enjoy this small chapter. I love you guys!

**Third Person POV**

"Mom, no I'm not coming back. It was my decision to move here, it has nothing to do with you or Phil. But- mother, Phil is not my dad! Whatever, I'll call you later. I love you mom."

I hang up the phone and lay my head on the steering wheel, breathing out a heavy sigh of exhaustion. I'd spent the last week packing, buying plane tickets, transferring colleges, and convincing my mom I'd be okay so far away from home. She might not have been my birth mom, but she worried and cared about me like I was her own.

"Hey!"

I turn my head and see a man who looks to be about my age, if not older, with brown hair and eyes. He has freckles scattered across his face and a huge smile. I waved at him with a small, shy smile in return. He seemed nice, but I feel awkward when people try to talk to me. Especially when they're as attractive as this guy.

"H-Hey," I replied. He smirked and ran a hand through his short hair. I felt weird talking to him through my car window so I get out and lean against the door once it's shut.

"You just moving into this house?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Gregory Wails, but I'd prefer Greg," I said as I hold my hand out for him to shake. He grasps it firmly and gently rubs his thumb across the back of my hand. I feel awkward, but let him. He finally releases my hand and puts his hands in his jean pockets.

"Greg... Cute name, I'm Michael Carson. Actually, I'm your neighbor since you're moving in. I hope to see you more." He winked at me and went inside his house. I felt embarrassed and flattered at the same time. For someone like him to even consider flirting with me was a miracle in itself. I decide to go inside and finish unpacking since the movers already put my furniture inside. I can already tell with all of the boxes that still need unpacking that it's gonna be a long day.


End file.
